1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Touch detection devices capable of detecting an external proximate object, what are called touch panels, have recently been attracting attention. Touch panels are mounted on or integrated with a display device, such as a liquid crystal display device, and used as display devices with a touch detection function. Display devices provided with a capacitance touch sensor are known as a type of display device with a touch detection function. Such display devices may possibly be expected to have multiple functions, such as a force detection function and a touch detection function on a surface opposite to a display surface, besides a function to detect touch input on the display surface. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2000-66837 A, for example, discloses a force detecting digitizer that can detect a force applied to a display surface by a finger or the like and perform various types of functions depending on the magnitude of the force.
If detection electrodes are added to implement multiple functions, the number of laminated layers may possibly increase, making it difficult to reduce the thickness of the display devices. Because the display devices include switching elements coupled to pixel electrodes, the display devices may possibly have lower detection accuracy on the surface opposite to the display surface.